


Desde El Principio

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Upon Entering Hogwarts at age 11.  Lily finds herself in a wirlwind of problems.  One of her roomates doesn't seem to like her for no apparent reason, and her DADA professor doesn't seem right in the head.  James is Cute, Sirius is Mysterious, Remus is crushing, and Peter, well he's just Peter.  R&R





	Desde El Principio

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Oh you little rat; come here!” screamed a horse faced blond girl, running through the house, after a shrieking red haired 10 yr. old. 

“Girls, knock it off,” said a deep voice from somewhere in the house, “settle down, you'll give your mother a head injury with all this racket if you keep it up.” 

“Daddy, Lily threw a book at me!” sobbed the blond. 

“Not on purpose. Honestly! Tunia called me a ‘freckle face' and it just flew at her!” cried Lily. 

“Petunia,” their father scolded, “what did I tell you about calling people names?” 

“Tha-that it's not nice.” choked out Petunia. 

“Exactly popkin; now apologize to your sister.” Petunia, glared at the redhead with distaste. “Sorry Lily.” Lily just smiled a relieved smile back at her older sister. 

“And Lily, you owe your sister an apology as well I presume?” 

“But daddy, I already told you that I didn't throw the book! It went all by itself!” Lily complained.

“I don't want to here such non-sense. Either apologize this instant or your mother gets involved.” Daddy threatened. 

“Sorry Tunia.” apologized Lily looking down at her feet. _But I didn't do anything wrong, I don't think?_

“Now move a long you two, mommies busy in her study trying to finish up work, she needs some quiet time. If you’re good, I’ll take you to get ice cream later.” Daddy said winking at his two precious daughters who were growing up to fast for his liking. 

“But dad,” Petunia moaned, “I'm twelve years old! I should be down the street with the neighbor's! Olivia's having a tea party later at noon, may I please go?” 

“If that's what you want popkin. Lily, what do you say? You and me?” 

“Sure, I'd love to, daddy!” Lily squealed with unveiled excitement. 

“Wonderful darling we will head out a little after Petunia.” 

“Oh goodie!” Lily squealed again as their dad walked off to the kitchen. 

“You’re such a suck up Lily!” Petunia bawled stalking away.

“Am not!” Lily screamed.

 ************************

  
In the kitchen Nathaniel their father was scratching his head and laughing at his two bless-ed girls. They were so different in so many ways, but they were definitely his two princesses, and he loved them dearly. If only they could set aside their differences. Oh, he knew they loved each other; it was just a matter of getting them to admit it. One had a lot of charisma, and knew what she wanted and yearned to get it. The other seemed a little less complex. She was extremely nosy, very bossy, and gave in easily to the one she believed to be in more power than that of herself. The only thing the two girls had in common was their own stubbornness against each other. Everything else was white and black. If one liked bananas the other hated them. If one watched movies, the other read books. They just couldn't seem to get along.

*************************** 

Around noon Petunia said her goodbyes and wondered down to Olivia the neighbor's house. As soon as the little redhead saw her sister turn the corner from her upstairs bedroom, she flew down the stairs and turned to run into the kitchen to get her dad to take her to get ice cream, but something at the door stopped all train of thought; for just the moment that Lily stepped down the last stair, a post blew right under the front door. But it wasn't just the post that had distracted Lily from running into the kitchen. It was the beautiful green cursive that wrote:

_Lily P. Evens_

_2nd floor 3rd bedroom on the right_

_Manchester_ _Olive_

_Surrey_

Lily stared down at the letter in disbelief. She walked slowly towards it and bent to pick it up. After staring at it for quite some time, she started to peel it open and then began to unravel its un-ordinary mystery. 

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the_ _Hogwarts_ _School_ _Of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

And so on it went. Explaining of a school she had never heard of, books that didn't make sense, and animals that were not normally pets. But of course, being a child, young and innocent, she quickly believed it, no questions asked. _Mummy and daddy will be so proud!_ She thought with utter delight. 

She hurriedly stuffed the letter back into its envelope and ran off to the kitchen like the original plan. 

“Daddy, Mum! Come quickly! I have something to share!” She yelled when she saw no one was in the kitchen. 

There was a scuffling of feet and soon her parents were standing in front of her with confused looks on their faces. 

“What is it darling?” Her mother Caroline asked. 

“It's the most wonderful news ever mum! I've just been invited to Hogwarts!” Lily yelled jumping up and down. 

“You've what?” Nathaniel questioned with an extremely tousled face.

The young girl quickly handed her father the letter she had received. He read it carefully and slowly. Many expressions crossed his face, but by the end he had a broad smile shining on his lips. He looked up from the letter and handed it over to his wife Caroline. She read it and by the end she had the same smile on that her husband wore. Caroline set the letter down gently on top of the counter and walked over to her daughter and clung to her. Everything just seemed to be happening in slow motion. Nathaniel did the same to Lily after her mother had let go of her. Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. But all their expressions seemed to speak a thousand and one. 

   
After a few more moments of silence Nathaniel spoke up, “Congratulations darling! I always new there was something different yet incredible about you. It explains everything! Why something odd always happens around you. It is amazing!” 

“Yes honey, it really is quite outstanding. We have a witch in the family!” 

From that moment on, things certainly did change.

********************** 

  
“Don't forget to write to us Lily Peach Evens! Send us a note with your new owl when you arrive. Behave yourself! Don't get snooty with the other children and play nice. Do you understand me? Lily are you listening to me?” Caroline Evens ranted for what seemed to be the millionth time. 

“Yes mum I am listening. But I really think I have to go; the letter said that the train leaves at exactly eleven.” Lily fussed. 

“Yes, of course dear. I love you.” Caroline gave her young daughter a great hug. 

“I love you to mum; and dad.” Lily gave her dad a squeeze and then they were separated. “Tunia, I-” Lily started. 

“I know squirt, just give me a hug and get on with it.” Lily and Petunia embraced for what seemed like the first time ever. It was quickly over. 

  
“I love you all.” Lily said with tears streaming down her face. “Bye, see you at Christmas.” She turned and ran to the train with her luggage trailing behind her and then hopping onto it with only seconds to spare. The train lurched forwards, and Lily turned around and waved goodbye to her beloved family. Once they were well out of site, she started heading towards the many compartments; peeking in through windows to see if anyone was occupying them. By the time she reached the end, she realized that all the compartments were indeed full or at least occupied. She started heading back down the hallway when a beautiful girl wearing black robes and lots of green stepped out of a compartment. She looked very much older than Lily. “Excuse me,” Lily offered, “Do you mind if I sit in the compartment you were just in?” The girl in question smiled a ruthless smile that made Lily's stomach a bit queasy, but nonetheless she gave her a curt nod and opened the compartment door. “Thanks!” 

Lily quickly popped into the compartment and sitting there she found four other members. 

“Radolphus, keep an eye on the little ones will you? I've got a meeting to run.” Before shutting the door she glared at a boy to Lily's right who looked about Lily's age. Lily quickly scrambled over to where said boy was and sat down next to him. 

“Hi, my name is Lily,” she ventured into the quiet compartment, “I'm a first year.”

“That,” said a boy to Radolphus' right “is painfully obvious.”

Lily gulped down a sob in her throat and remained quiet for the rest of the train ride using her time to read a book she had bought in Diagon Ally

********************************. 

“Ten minutes till we arrive in Hogsmead.” A voice rang out through all the compartments and hallways.

By this time, the girl who had let her in the compartment earlier had returned and had had discussions with the other four members. She had found that the beautiful girls name was Bellatrix and that she was headgirl, from listening to enough conversation. She had also found that the boy she was sitting next to name was Sirius and the boy that had made that nasty comment towards her, his name was Malcolm and the fifth member not counting herself was another pretty girl who's name she found to be Narcissa. They all looked older except for Sirius. He had wavy black hair and grayish blue eyes. He seemed to be tall and leggy. Well, as tall as eleven year olds get. Lily had just turned eleven herself; she turned just two weeks ago; July 21st. It was a fun celebration filled with happy memories. 

“Well, girls should get out so that we can change.” Sirius said.

“I think you should stay.” said Malcolm with a crude smile on his face staring at Narcissa. 

“Malcolm, you do well to remember that I am engaged.” Narcissa replied snootily. Then with one swift movement she was up and out of the compartment. Followed by her was Bellatrix and then after realizing she was the only girl left she quickly jumped out of her seat and scrambled to get out. Everyone in the compartment was surprised when she grabbed her stuff and was out. They had forgotten she was there. 

Lily trudged her things with her to the back of the train where the loo was. She stepped inside and changed quickly. What seemed to be a few moments later. The train had stopped and everyone was piling out. Lily followed the crowd off the train and tried to see where everyone was going. Then she noticed a loud booming voice coming from a little ways away from what seemed to be a giant man. “Firs' years this way!” He called over and over again. Lily slowly moved over towards him through the crowd of pushing students. Once she arrived, she noticed lots of other kids surrounding her that were all her age! She also recognized Sirius a little ways away talking to a sandy haired boy. Before she could make her way over there though, someone stepped in her path. 

“Hi my names Victoria Wong, I'm a half blood! What's your name? You can't be pureblood, those faces are always recognizable. Do you have any friends yet? I don't. Some fourth years 'excused themselves' from me on the train cause I 'talk too much' I think they were just being rood!” Victoria finished taking a huge breath. 

“Er, I'm Lily, Lily Evans. I don't really know what you’re talking about with all this about blood and what not but...”

“Oh,” Victoria said in a knowing tone of voice, “you’re a muggleborn.” At Lily's confused face she added, “It means your parents are muggles, non magic folk.” 

“In the boats firs' years, four to each.” bellowed the giant again.

Lily ran and hopped in a boat farthest from Victoria. _That girl seemed just like Petunia. Nosy in every way possible._ In the boat with Lily were three other children; two girls and a boy. “Hi, I'm Lily. What are your names?” Inside Lily cringed because the last time she asked this she got a nasty reply. 

“Oh, hello, I'm Sandy and this is my friend Cara. We both want to be Ravenclaws. What do you want to be?” Sandy asked bluntly before the boy could get anything out. 

“I definitely want to be a Gryffindor-” Lily started but before she could finish the boy spoke up.

“Oh, me too! My whole family's been in that house. I'm definitely a Gryffindor through and through. By the way, I'm James, James Potter.” James said smiling at Lily. 

Lily's stomach did a little flip flop when he smiled at her. She couldn't tell you why, but he was just extremely cute. 

“No way! Your dad is the famous Harold Potter? Wow.” Sandy breathed. 

Before any more conversation could take hold, the boats had taken a sharp turn and they were facing a beautiful castle. “Bloody hell,” breathed James, “it's wonderful!” 

“Sure is,” Lily replied. The other two girls were to busy with their awed expressions. 

Soon they had reached the shore and were stepping out of the boats, and walking up to the castle. Once they had stepped inside they were led up a few stairs and stopped right in front of a huge door. Lily and James had stayed together while walking up through the school and had held on a light conversation mentioning a few things about themselves. Lily had learned that James was a pureblood and that his family was extremely famous. James had learned little bits and pieces of Lily's life. But they didn't discuss very long, they were much too busy staring at all the incredible passages and door ways. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. 

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 

“The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smartin yourselves up while you are waiting.”

Lily stared helplessly at this young woman with a tight bun in her hair. _Who is she? Did I miss the mention of her name? Smarten myself? What is it that I have to do?_

Lily turned to where James had been but she found that he had disappeared. Instead a few meters down she saw Sirius, the boy from the train, still talking aimlessly to the sandy haired boy. Lily decided to go talk to them. 

“Hi I'm Lily remember? From the train.” introduced Lily again. Sirius and the other boy turned to look at her. They both stared quite blankly, but then recognition came to Sirius' face. “Oh, right.” Sirius said.

“Hi Lily,” the sandy haired boy said to her, “I'm Remus Lupin.” 

“Hi,” Lily said enthusiastically. “So what do you think it is we will have to do? She said to smarten ourselves up. I hope it's not anything to awful.”

“Oh, I bet you its awful!” Sirius grinned. “We'll probably have to wrestle dragons or something of the sort; not to bad really, unless we're up against a Hungarian Horntail.” Sirius looked a bit worried at the thought. So did Lily. 

“Dragons,” she managed to choke out. 

“Oh Lily,” Remus reprimanded, “don't listen to Sirius, he doesn't know what he's talking about.” 

“Of course I know what I'm talking about! My cousin Andromeda told me-” but Sirius never got to finish what his cousin told him because the doors to the Great Hall were opened. 

All the first years crowded in together with apprehensive faces. And the witch with the tight bun on her head started speaking, “When I call your name, come and sit on the stool and place the hat on your head so that you may be sorted.”

“Black, Sirius” time seemed to be passing slowly, and the Great Hall seemed to be in dead silence and apprehension. “GRYFFINDOR” the hat boomed and the silence was replaced by loud cheers from what seemed to be the Gryffindor table. Lily looking around had noticed that the table in green, which must be the Slytherins, looked very much down trodden. “Bones, Amelia” a few moments passed, and the hat announced, “HUFFLEPUFF” The next was called up and then the next until the list reached the “e's” “Evans, Lily” Lily jumped in surprise. She had been tuning out the names until now, really thinking of what house she wanted to be in. She realized, that it was definitely Gryffindor, but she did acknowledge that Slytherin had it perks as well. 

Placing the hat on her head she found that she immediately regretted it. It started to talk inside her head. _Hmm.. Curios.. Brave..Yes.. Very courageous.. But full of wit and cunning.. Where to put you? Gryffindor will do. Yes. Slytherin could guide you to greatness._ I want to be in Gryffindor. I've made up my mind. _Hmm, very well then... “GRYFFINDOR!”_

Lily hopped off the stool placing the hat back on top of it and took off at a jog towards her cheering table. Things seemed to fly by quickly after that. She remembered hearing a various amount of names “Lupin, Remus” who became a Gryffindor, “Nott, Rudius” who became a Slytherin, “Potter, James” who became a Gryffindor, “Peter Pettegrew,” who became a Gryffindor, “Rosier, Evans” who became a Slytherin, “Snape, Severus” who became a Slytherin, “Vance, Emmeline” who became a Gryffindor, and the last person called up was “Wong, Victoria” Who became a Hufflepuff. 

When the names where done the Head Master, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and said the oddest combination of words, “Blithering Bluffers! Tuck in!” Great mounds of food appeared on the table in front of Lily. So much in fact that she almost didn’t know what to do with it. But Sirius, sitting across from her sure did. He had just finished piling his plate full and was stuffing his face. 

“When is the last time you ate?” Lily questioned with a disgusted look on her face. He looked like a pig. 

Swallowing his stuffed mouth he replied, “I’m a growing boy, I need all the food I can get!” 

James looked up from his full plate a little ways down the table and yelled, “Yeah, what do you take us boys for anyway, without filling ourselves, we would shrivel up and die.” James turned from Lily directing his smile on Sirius. 

Dinner and dissert passed by quickly with little conversations here and there. Finally Dumbledore stood up again, and dismissed them all after singing the Hogwarts song, to go up to bed and be ready for classes tomorrow. Lily and the rest of the first years followed people called Prefects, up to their common room, and were awed once again by the wonder of Hogwarts. Once in her new room, she met all her roommates for the rest of her Hogwarts days. There was Emmeline Vance, Mercury Zecula, Ellie Bucks, and Lily herself. The girls didn’t talk much; they would save that for another day. For the mean time they would all just hop into bed and dream of the beginning of their new lives. 


End file.
